[unreadable] [unreadable] The Michael E. DeBakey Institute at Texas A&M University proposes to establish a short-term undergraduate research program designed to increase diversity in health-related research. With a high concentration of investigators of vascular biology by both biomedical engineers and experimental physiologists, it is well-positioned to provide a truly focused interdisciplinary experience. The objectives are 1) to provide interdisciplinary biomedical research experiences to underrepresented undergraduate students, 2) to provide training in scientific communication skills, career counseling, and networking activities, 3) to form a persistent, multilevel, multidisciplinary scientific community that encourages transition to a research career. In Phase I, undergraduate students (6 engineering and 6 life sciences per year) from underrepresented groups will be recruited from colleges throughout Texas. Students will be brought to a central location at the Institute for 10 weeks to pursue experimental microvascular research using the batwing model. Building on the experience gained from an ongoing program, six interdisciplinary, multilevel teams will be formed and charged with completing projects addressing open questions in microvascular science, following an inquiry-based approach. Each team will consist of two graduate students (in physiology and human/veterinary medicine) and two undergraduate students (in engineering and life sciences). In Phase II, students will have the option to continue their research at their home school using Internet-based access to the microscope and computer-mediated communication with former team members. In Phase III, students will be invited back to Texas A&M University in the summer to work in a lab with a cardiovascular research program. Each student will be mentored directly by the lab director, and will follow a disciplinary, problem-based approach. This approach to integrating research and teaching is designed to enhance the development of a scientific community dedicated to their success. Health Relatedness: This program provides authentic research experiences related to the underlying mechanisms related to the cause and treatment of hypertension, vessel growth allowing tumor development, vessel changes with exercise, and adaptation to the blockage of blood flow in vessels. (Abstract End) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]